Tyr's Hand
thumb|Tyr's Hand *Population: 9,000 Tyr's Hand is a fortified town located in Eastern Plaguelands to the southeast. Tyr’s Hand is the only major human settlement left in this part of Lordaeron (not counting Light's Hope Chapel). It is manned by an army of Scarlet Crusaders and is untouched by the undead plague. The few humans who roam the Plaguelands desperately seek the safety of Tyr’s Hand. For the most part, only the Horde has multiple quests here: Components of Importance: Tyr's Hand (Dungeon Set 2 chain; also the only quest here available to the Alliance), Nathanos' Ruse (Blightcaller quest chain) and Quest:True Masters of the Light (blood elf paladin charger quest chain). Background Early History Tyr's Hand was a large port city populated by humans, located in the far east of the continent of Lordaeron on the eastern shore and was loyal to the crown of that kingdom. Founded initially by pilgrims migrating eastward into lands then contested by roving bands of Forest Trolls, the city quickly grew to become a regional bastion of security as well as a center of trade and commerce with the nearby High Elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas. During the Second War troubles arose in the township of Tyr's Hand, when the local peasant population fell into a state of minor revolt. The uprising was quelled and the Knights of the Silver Hand were summoned to watch over the populace. The Alliance searched out all of the Horde forces in the area and destroyed them to maintain order in the region. It was later discovered that the rebellion at Tyr's Hand was started by Alterac spies in hopes of concealing the Orcish mining facility located there. Later, the horde employed the Ogre-Magi in the creation and defense of a Fortress at the mouth of Tyr's Bay, cutting off the Human supply lines into Quel'thalas, and razing the city and its ports. Though in time it was rebuilt. Recent History During the days of the Third War, forces of the Scourge laid siege to the fortified city but could never breach it, largely in part due to the tenacious efforts of its garrison that would soon declare its loyalty to the burgeoning Scarlet Crusade. At some point General Abbendis commanded the city and its Crusaders and priests. In the city’s center is the newly erected Scarlet Monastery, a grand edifice that rivals Stormwind’s Cathedral of Light. So strategic a position was Tyr's Hand that another member of the Abbendis family, High General Abbendis, a leader and founder of the Scarlet Crusade, opted to make it her headquarters. Soon after, she commissioned the construction of a Scarlet Cathedral in the center of the city -- an edifice so grand and inspiring as to rival the glorious Stormwind Cathedral itself. To this day, Tyr's Hand has resisted the push of Kel'Thuzad's undead minions, and continues to serve as not only the regional base of operations for the Scarlet Crusade, but its religious center as well. In the bleak darkness of the eastern Plaguelands, it is the only patch of greenery. A City of Churches Tyr's Hand, as the religious center of the Scarlet Crusade, is clearly a city of churches: A church reminiscent of the nearby Light's Hope Chapel, another very similar to Northshire Abbey, and of course the Scarlet Basilica, built like the center building of the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind. As well as the claim that a Scarlet Monastery exists there as well. Interestingly, the Tyr's Hand Abbey has a church bell in the belfry, that, simliar to the Booty Bay Alarm Bell, when moused over the cursor turns into an action wheel and while clicking seems like it should ellicit a response, nothing actually happens as of yet, sound effect or otherwise. In Wrath of the Lich King In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, new death knights start in an area east of Tyr's Hand, atop a necropolis known as Acherus: The Ebon Hold. To start, death knights will be aligned with the Scourge and receive their orders from the Lich King himself, as well as such Scourge personalities as Baron Rivendare and Instructor Razuvious. The death knight's task will be to lay waste to Tyr's Hand and to the towns of New Avalon and Havenshire along the coast. In the non-instanced area of this same region, Tyr's Hand has been destroyed. How this would affect the blood elf paladin epic mount quest (which requires entering the Tyr's Hand Abbey and stealing a bowl of corrupted holy water) is unclear. Origin The name of this city comes from Nordic mythology. Týr is a god of justice who had his hand bitten off by the wolf Fenrir. (There is also a Fenris Isle in Silverpine Forest). As he is a god, the name of the city could be translated to "God's Hand". (this is even more accurate since the name Tyr actually means God in Icelandic as well as in ancient Nordic). See the Wikipedia entry for more information. This could also be a reference to the D&D god Tyr. Category:Temples Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Human territories Category:Elite areas